Electronic component packaging is generally the final stage of semiconductor device fabrication. The package may enable electrical interconnection between the semiconductor chip and another electrical component, such as a printed circuit board (PCB) or a motherboard. Also, the package may physically protect the chip from breakage or contamination. Additionally, the package may protect the chip from chemicals, moisture and/or gases that may interfere with the chip. Further, the package may dissipate heat from the chip when the chip is under operation.
Surface mounted technology is a technology for mounting electronic devices directly onto the surface of a PCB. Surface mounted devices may have short pins or leads of various styles, flat contacts, matrixes of solder balls such as a Ball Grid Array (BGA), or terminations on the body.
One type of surface mounted device involves a semiconductor device which is mounted on a metallic support or lead frame. The semiconductor device contacts are electrically connected to the lead frame using bond wires. The backside of the semiconductor device may also be connected to the lead frame. After connecting the semiconductor device to the lead frame, the system is encapsulated with a molding compound. Lead frame packages are used in packaging semiconductor chips because of their low manufacturing cost and high reliability.